Faith, Hope and Love
by Cariad1987
Summary: Nikki needs to lean on someone other than herself, she finally turns to her friends after its all become too much. Curently in progress though I have a few chapters written ahead. Some warnings for later on for what Nikki is dealing with.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Leo walked into the office space that Harry and their colleague Dr Nikki Alexander shared engrossed in discussing the latest case and the similarities it bore to a case they had worked on together with Professor Sam Ryan many years ago, before Nikki even joined the team. As they finished talking Leo looked up and saw a pale almost grey tinged Nikki.

"Morning Nikki, Oh Are you ok? You look very pale ...if you are ill Harry and I can handle the workload today … you can just catch up on paperwork or head home ..." Leo asked the young woman concernedly. He saw her as a daughter and after more than seven years of knowing her could tell something was wrong with her.

"I'm just overtired and not feeling quite myself but I'm not ill I will be fine…. thank you though Leo …."Nikki replied gently, inwardly sighing she clearly hadn't layered the make-up on well enough this morning.

"Not a problem Nikki and you know I'm around if you want to talk and Janet's not on a case either at the moment if you want to chat to her you could just call. I'm in the office doing paperwork unless we get called for a PM catch up on paperwork ok... that means you too Dr Cunningham" He smiled gently at Nikki and jokingly glared at Harry before leaving.

"Coffee Nik..." Harry asked his colleague, and best friend.

"No thanks I think that might set off my stomach … it can when I'm not feeling one hundred percent. Neither of us want to deal with that..." she said glancing up at him trying, and failing, to inject some of their normal light and laughter into the conversation.

He saw the deep sadness resonating in her eyes and mentally scanned the calendar to see if it was an important date in her family history. Her mess of a family was the only thig outside of physical pain that would ordinarily sadden his friend , but even that rarely caused this sort or shadow in her eyes. To the best of Harry's knowledge there was no event in her past causing the shadow and that made his desperate desire to take away the pain he could see much harder to fulfil, he couldn't take away what he did not understand.

"Nikki what happened over the weekend … you seem so sad. Actually its beyond that...ok I am as ever being a nosey idiot and you don't have to tell me but like Leo and Janet, I'm here whenever, wherever you need me ok …."He added a silent However she needed him to his speech. Nikki was his best friend , had been for years and he would do anything for her that she needed of him. Legal or otherwise, whatever it cost.

Nikki bit her lip and blinked fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Harry crossed to her immediately crouching and holding her in a gentle hug. Nikki so rarely cried and he knew she hated to let the tars fall in front of anyone so Harry simply held her to him letting her compose herself and even unaware of why she was crying fighting to control his own emotions.

"I don't …... not here …. can we take a walk please ….." she asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Of course I'll tell Leo we're heading out OK ….." Harry said stepping back and heading to Leo's office.

"Leo … Nikki .. she's really upset and she wants to talk to me … but not here …. we're going to tak a walk … I have my mobile."

"OK... I will call if you are needed and this doesn't get you two out of paperwork" Leo joked

"Somehow I didn't think it would!" Harry sighed sarcastically

Harry and Nikki left the Lyell centre and walked to a nearby park which to Nikki and Harry's pleasure was practically deserted. They headed for a quiet bench and sat silent for a few moments

"You can tell me anything you know that Nikki, I'm here for you and I wont judge …. I haven't got the right to...no-one does really but least of all me"

"It's not … I'm just ...I'm scared you might over react... and …... I don't want you to think less of me"

"What happened Nik …?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Painful Truth

Chapter 2 – The painful truth.

Lizzyginne and dinabar thanks for the reviews. Wait and see if your theories were right this chapter reveals it all.

Previously – Nikki is at work looking extremely tired and pale, Leo and Harry can tell she is not right but she brushes the off till mid morning where she breaks down and she and Harry go out to the park to discuss it. She is scared of his reaction to what she has to tell him fearing his change in opinion in her

"Um Gareth and I broke up …. I'm really torn up about it... even though was the one who ended it." she said looking away from him. Her voice clearly full of emotion.

"I think that's normal Nikki you've been together a while... break ups always hurt when feelings are involved.. .. but if you regret it could you try and fix things" he asked.

He didn't really want her to, he didn't want her to be involved with the man. He was bitterly jealous that Gareth had,had the right to hold Nikki , to kiss her and call her his. However, Harry knew he wasn't really in a place where he could be in a relationship with her himself. He wasn't good at relationships. Flings yes, one night stands yes proper sensible adult relationships, No. So he couldn't because she would get hurt and he wouldn't, couldn't do that. It didn't mean he wanted other people to get her. It didn't stop the jealousy.

"I .. I can' do this … um I …look ... don't over react but …. we broke up because he … he's been.. oh you are going to get so angry with me...I should have …..

he's been hitting me … its happened ….. a few times before now … when we've had a few glasses of wine and we've had a row …" Nikki stared into her lap to scared and ashamed to meet his eye

Harry sat next to her to stunned to speak anger and guilt bubbling under the surface.

Why had he not seen, she was his colleague and his closest friend, How had he not known. He forced his emotions into lock-down. He couldn't let her see his anger she was already scared enough of his possible reaction she needed him to be calm and gentle.

Nikki began to speak again after a silent pause her voice audible shaking.

"Up till now I forgave him when he apologised put it down to stress, alcohol whatever ther stupid excuse I could come up with ….. but this weekend … He... he hadn't had a drink … he said some things... horrible things and he hit me … a lot… and harder than before … he left bruises …it hurt... still does ...I knew then … I couldn't ... I told him we were over … I never want to see him again … I changed the locks" she finished and began to sob now that someone other than herself and Gareth knew the shameful, agonising, ugly truth. Harry bit his lip struggling to rein in his own emotion and simply pulled her into his arms. Holding her close to him but not to tightly unsure of where the bruises were. He needed to offer comfort and somehow try and make her feel safe. That was all he could do and he hated how utterly helpless he felt.

He breathed deeply hoping his voice would stay steady then spoke softly to his friend still holding her inhis arms

"I wish desperately you had left sooner or said something to me before I hate that you are hurt…. but we can't change the past. You can move on Nik. You are a strong confident beautiful woman and he is a … well …. lets just say he is not worth these tears or your love. I... I … reallyreally want to hurt him but that would bring me down to his level and would hurt you as well so I wont … I'd like you to report it … I know you probably don't want to...but we at least need to tell Leo ok …. and look I know this might see extreme but can you stay with me or Leo for a few days don't want you alone where he could hurt you any more... please"

"I don't need to I've changed the locks and broken up but you probably wont shut up if I don't will you and Leo will join in …. look we will talk to Leo then work something out ok.. I … what he did was bad but it was my own fault"

"Ok ..I'm just concerned about him hurting you more … and it was not your fault Nikki you didn't...no-one deserves that ..." Harry said gently an arm around his friends shoulder as they walked back to the lab.

On the outside Harry was the picture of calm and concerned gently caring for his hurting friend but on the inside he was seething with anger. Men who hit women had always been one of his pet hates, more so after he realised what had happened between his parents but this wasn't just any woman. This wasn't a case, it wasn't some unconnected body in the cutting room. This was Nikki. This was his best friend …. His Nikki, the reason for all the blonde bimbo's being in his life.

They were his distraction, he needed distracting, he destroyed relationships and he would rather the pain of watching her date her endless 'unsuitable; men than break her heart in anyway himself.

"Leo, Nikki needs to talk to you …. she's in our office could you come over" Harry asked from Leo's doorway as he and Nikki returned to the lab.

Leo looked up detecting more than a slight undercurrent of anger in Harry's voice and seeing a well hidden glimmer of the same in his eyes.

"Is she … are you .. ok" Leo asked worriedly for Harry to be this wound but but hiding as deeply as possible something must be seriously wrong.

"I'll let Nikki explain..." Harry said as they entered the office and Harry perched on a clear corner of the desk where Nikki sat, His desk, he hoped his closeness to Nikki would comfort her at least a little as she shared the story with Leo.

"Um... I ...Gareth and I broke up …..I … I ended things with him … he was … he's been being violent ….It's been happening for a while but it got particularly nasty this weekend... I I was scared, I've ended it and changed my locks... I. Harry said I should say in case he turned up here or something."

Leo crossed to her pain for the young woman he saw as his daughter etched immediately on his face and pulled her in to a hug. Nikki winced and gasped sharply.

"Did that hurt Nikki God I'm sorry sweetheart… how badly …" Leo apologised rapidly.

"Yes but its not your fault ...Its my own and I'm fairly badly bruised on my waist and ribs ...I'll be fine though."

"Niks its not your fault sweetheart its his you mustn't blame yourself. I said that remember you mustn't blame yourself," Harry said tenderly taking her small hand in his.

"He's right its Gareth's fault and only Gareth's are you comfortable staying on your own … I know you've changed the locks but you are more than welcome to come and stay with Janet and I for a few days …."

"I'm sure I would be fine alone but Harry already suggested it would be a good idea for me to stay at his or yours for a few days ….ok it was more like told me I should rather than suggested but …. if you don't mind I think... I think I would be more comfortable at his ….I'd feel like I was intruding on you and Janet..."

"I was, am , concerned for your safety Nikki thats all ... I... you are a friend I care... I want to help you out" Harry said looking to her.

"That's no problem Nikki as long as you are safe .. and look if you need time off because of the bruising or just some space from the cases, its fine, you can catch up on office work if that's easier."

"Lucky me!" she said with a sarcastic smile and the men also laughed glad that despite the pain, both physical and emotional, that she was feeling the Nikki they cared about was still in there.

That Nikki they both hoped would be completely restored and ready to return once she healed.

Thanks for reading. Please review makes it so much easier to gauge how its going.

I hate that I'm putting Nikki through this. Like Harry and Leo said its not her fault and at least she has got out of it now. If you ever find yourself in Nikki's position get out and get help.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading everyone … really interested as to your reactions. Thanks to Lizzyginne, Lotte, LucySpiller and Izzy for the reviews.

Seems all of us (Nikki included) have a lot of faith in Harry.

Please keep reading and reviewing so I know you are all enjoying it or well maybe not that we dont like seeing Nikki suffer, or Harry and Leo either.

Chapter 3

Later that afternoon Nikki and Harry sat doing paperwork in the office they had been quiet for a while when she broke the silence. Harry unsure what to say because he knew words wouldn't help or change things and Nikki still hurting and unsure how to express that to her friend.

"Um Harry …. obviously if I'm staying at yours I need to get some things but … I … I don't think I want to go back on my own … I know I said I'd changed the locks and stuff... I know I said I was fine but …." she stammered choking up as she had hours earlier

"It's fine Nikki I'll come over with you … you can get whatever you need then we can go to mine and relax ok .. you are safe now … I'll make sure you stay that way." He spoke gently but firmly. He knew that whatever sort of front she was putting up she was truly and totally scared. The fear wasn't just of what had happened to her but that she had let it happen and he wanted to protect her from that. She was as much afraid of her own weakness as she was of Gareth's abuse.

"Thank you Harry ….I'm ...I'm sorry about all this ...you probably have plans and ...I .. my stupidity has disrupted them ….."

"Nikki you are not stupid … yes getting out of the relationship the first time he hurt you would have been a good idea, or even talking to Leo or I, but you are not stupid. You are a caring, kind, intelligent woman … and you aren't disrupting anything … I promise." He crossed to her pulling her into a gentle hug as he saw the tears she was fighting threaten to spill from her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Shh Niks its ok …. come on I'll take you home … I know its early but we can watch a film your choice ok." he soothed running a hand over her hair trying to give her some sense of peace.

"o..ok" she said her voice shaking. Her lack of argument told him more than any words could and broke Harrys heart. He knew that although he might, and would do al he could, to be able to stop it happening again but he couldn't take away the pain or the memories from what had happened.. She was and would remain to some extent emotionally scarred by this forever. Even when she moved on there would always be that hint in her mind that it could happen again.

"Leo I'm going to take Nikki home she's extremely upset still and she can't concentrate …. I will catch up with my paperwork at some point."

"Yes I know you will but at the moment look after her …. she's more hurt and scared than she is letting on … a lot more."

"I know she practically begged me to go with her to her place so she could get her things … I mean I fully intended to anyway but this is Nikki she doesn't get like that. She never bes for anything"

"I know … look you can do paperwork from home if she needs that, I will need you if we get a case but we are ok so far. I wouldn't normally ever do this but … seeing her so broken ….I just ..."

"I'll look after her Leo dont worry." Harry promised their friend and colleague, he would do it he felt this deep seated need to help her however she needed him to. He hadn't seen that something was wrong before and he needed to help make it right now.

"I'll go change and pack some things together …. um you could make us some coffee if you like..." Nikki said slightly nervously as she and Harry entered her house. He could tell it was making her jumpy and he wondered if she had even slept properly since it happened. Seeing her reactions to her own home he doubted it.

"Ok … I'll be here if you need anything ok" he said as he headed into the kitchen to make the requested coffee.

He began to make it and stood in the kitchen thinking to himself, hoping to know how to help Nikki and repeatedly reminding himself that he would be no good for her. He would be better than Gareth but he would still be bad for her … she should be treated like a sister … like the sister he always wanted growing up. Anything romantic would destroy them and thereby destroy them both.

"I've got some things together … I don't need much anyway ..." Nikki's voice came from behind him. He turned with a smile as he saw her dressed in faded blue jeans, boots and a floaty pale blue top.

"I made coffee as instructed …." he handed her a cup smiling softly at her.

"Thank you Harry … for the coffee and well everything really you're a good friend"

"It's not a problem Nikki … you're a friend, my best friend and I was a listening ear and well you need support … and protection. I can give it...so I'm obviously going to give it."

"I.. still saying thank you doesn't feel enough... if I couldn't have told you I... I wouldn't have told anyone I he … I might have gone back because even if it wasn't safe it was something … someone … when you aren't sure people care something is better than nothing... you …. the friendship … it helped I knew that I would have someone to turn to …"

"Good I'm glad you know that ...lets head back and if you still feel a desperate need to thank me after a few days of sharing my house ….. you can cook me dinner or something" he laughed putting a guiding had on Nikki's lower back as they headed out locking her home up securely as he carried her bag to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for continuing to read everyone. Thanks to Lizzinginne Lotte and dinabar for the reviews, especially Lizzi who has reviewed every chapter!

Some warning for this in that we find out more about Nikki's injuries... I dont mean to make Nikki sad but she has to be sad now so she can be happy later!

Chap 4

It didn't take long for the to drive to and soon he was leading her into his living room.

"Grab a seat … I know you know down here from our Friday's but I will give you the fully guided tour in a moment, spare room is all made up anyway … my mother was meant to be visiting at the weekend but she was looking after a sick friend so I was spared that and the room is sorted …. and the house is tidy." he rolled his eyes at the thought of his mother's visit.

"I did think it looked cleaner than normal …." she laughed softly, wincing in obvious pain as she did so.

"Nikki... look I know you don't want to talk about it but did you get checked out … as to how badly you are hurt" Harry said gently, deeply concerned for his friend.

"I... I'm .. I have a medical degree Harry …. I'm perfectly sure its just bruising and of course I haven't, if I went to the hospital they would have tried to find out what happened...pushed me to report it …...I ... I cant... I... he ..."she said panic flowing into her voice.

"OK OK Nik's I just asked calm down …... its OK …. look I know with where the bruising is this might be awkward for you... so feel free to say no but can I check you over … you look like you are in a lot pain and I don't like seeing you hurting." he spoke gently desperate to calm her and remove the deep panic that was setting in once more.

"The painkillers are wearing off ….I … You probably … someone ….should but I .. its embarrassing and awkward ….." she said softly not meeting his eyes although he could see tears glowing within them.

"I can behave myself Nikki...I'll be professional... we … you can just push your top up … I only want to help …. but its fine if you can't deal with it …. I've got some ibuprofen upstairs if you need it." he took her hand in his comforting her.

"I know you can behave and I know you wont hurt me … its just you are my best friend …. and well it feels more than a little odd for you to see me less than dressed."

"Yeah know it feels a little strange to me as well …. its not exactly a normal situation … I'm just concerned as to how badly the...I'm not even going to say it or I will start ranting …. how badly he hurt you … I want to help"

"OK this is going to make it more awkward but ….if I don't want to be in agony I'll need some help slipping my top off bending my arm's right back hurts... if that makes it too much ...too awkward ... I'll be fine I can just take some …." she began to ramble.

"It's fine Nikki, I promise lift your arms a little and I'll help you." he said gently keeping his mind on helping her and past cases and all the things he wanted to do to Gareth rather than the things he wanted to do to her and the other circumstances he would prefer to be doing them in,as he held on to the bottom of the top and slowly pulled it over her head.

The pale blue material moved up revealing her normally perfect creamy skin, skin he dreamed about. It was currently marred by ugly black and purple bruising stretching across from the left side of her stomach and up across her ribs on the right under the edge of her white bra and its pale pink edging. He gulped, trying to force down the overwhelming urge to either cry, vomit or quite possibly both at the sight of his friend, the person he cared about above any other, being in this state.

"I … I didn't think it would be this bad … can you turn slightly for me Nikki I need to see your back..." he asked voice perceptibly shaking as he continued to force back tears.

"I … I'm sorry … I should have left before … I shouldn't have … it hurts Harry … make it better" Nikki gulped tears falling as the emotions hit now someone else finally knew how bad it really was.

"Shhh Nikki its OK … you're safe now, he can't hurt you any more, I wont let him. Your back isn't as bad a few bruises but they look older … are they from before …." he asked gently allowing her to slowly tun back to him. She gulped for air trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Shhh its OK... look I really don't want to hurt you more but can I check your ribs …. the bruising is bad … I just want to check he didn't break anything … I'll be gentle. "

"It … I … its fine Harry just be careful ...please"

"I will, you need to be looked after Nikki its OK" he soothed as he ran his fingers as gently as possible over her ribs to check for fractures. She winced repeatedly biting her lip hard enough that it almost bled.

"Hey Nikki, Nikki... look at me .. its done no breaks …. look I'll show you around then why don't you have some painkillers and a warm bath … it will help with the bruising and the pain … I'll sort some food for us OK"

"That sounds good …. Thank you Harry" she managed a slight smile despite the still falling tears.

Despite the red eyes, tear stained cheeks and blackened ribs Harry thought that Nikki sitting on his couch in her bra and jeans was one of the most beautiful sights ever, how ever horrific the reasons for her being sat there were. He really did wish it was for better reasons, but no it could never happen , he must never let it happen, he shouldn't see her that way she was his best friend and that was what she should remain

"Here slip this on it will be less painful and easier for you to slip off …. for the bath" Harry said softly handing her a spare shirt from the pile of laundry at end of the sofa and helping her slip it over her arms.

"Thank you …. ...oh my goodness I cant seem to stop saying that"she said standing slowly.

"Its fine Nikki, there is firstly no need anyway and secondly I know you are grateful. Now a tour … you know where everything is down here ... whilst you are staying help yourself in the kitchen …" he added as they headed slowly up the stairs.

"Um OK so upstairs … This is my 'office' don't look, its the biggest disaster ever it makes my desk at work look tidy... bathroom with bath, shower etc. … spare room which will be your room for now and I'm in here …."

"OK um could get those painkillers now …. the ...you checking it and the moving around and … " she winced

"Sure I'll go get them and some water … I'll bring your things up, why don't you run yourself a bath OK ..."

"Yeah it might help ..." she winced as she turned heading in to the bathroom to prepare as Harry headed down for the painkillers.

Harry returned as quickly as he could and handed over the glass of water and tablets to his friend.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything OK, I'll get diner started …. pasta carbonara OK ?"

"Sounds great …." she pulled a face as she swallowed the tablets the saccharine coating overly sweet and sickening.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for keeping reading guys. Seems to be some major, well justified, hate for Gareth going on and plenty of love and trust for Harry. Lots of concern for Nikki. Thanks to Lotte, Lizzi and Strizzy for the reviews and to Izzy who doenst have a login so I cant reply to but left me a lovely review.

Chapter 5

Harry left her to her bath heading to the kitchen to start cooking though intending to listen out in case she needed anything. Although knowing the independence of his friend she wouldn't ask if she did. He pulled out his phone once in the kitchen and dialled a well used number.

"Professor Dalton"

"Leo, its Harry, remind me of all the reasons I cant kill him and hide the body ….."

"She's not ok then …."

"She … I …. managed to convince her to let me check her injuries over. I was concerned ….she was wincing when she laughed or moved suddenly... she let me …but she couldn't eventake her top off without being in agony … she … she's literally black ad blue Leo" Harry gulped the barely held rein on his emotions slipping.

"Convince her to say something and report it …. please … we can't do anything and … ugh I want to hurt him … make him be in as much pain as her!" Leo growled shocking his younger colleague as the normally calm peaceful man lost his temper.

"I'll try but I know she wont … in her mind she is still blaming her self, she feels guilty and embarrassed …. at least she's ended it and she is safe now I suppose….I'm just so angry that I couldn't protect her … that I didn't some how pick up on it...she's scared and in pain and I cant fix that"

" Keep her safe, show her you care and just look after her it will have to do Harry …. wwe can't do anything else"

"I know... look I thought I'd just update you … and look she probably wont admit it but with those injuries working will be agony for days … if you need me she can come sit in the office but …."

"Its fine Harry you are both urgent cases only for now .. just look after her and call me anytime if you need anything either of you."

"I will thank you Leo" Harry said quietly.

"She's safe now Harry like you said... try... just try and focus on that. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you then Leo" Harry hung up preparing the dinner and awaiting Nikki's return.

"That smells really good Harry..." Nikki's voice pulled him from a daydream at the kitchen table a short while later. He turned with a smile and saw her dressed in a pair of cotton pyjama trousers and his shirt. It felt natural, it felt like she belonged there, like it was meant to be.

"It's just about ready as well so good timing … um Fruit juice good … cos of the painkillers?"

he asked her pulling out a chair for her and watching as she eased herself down.

"yeah …. they and the bath helped which is good I'm still sore but not so much... I … I'm sorry about the shirt …. my pyjama top is a bit fitted... I didnt think about it when I packed … it would have been uncomfortable …." she said awkwardly looking away from him.

"It's fine Nikki if it means you are in less pain …." he placed both her meal and her drink in front of her sitting across the table from her making small talk as they ate. Harry fighting unwelcome bu not unpleasant images of her in his shirt for completely other reasons entirely.

He grabbed the plates putting them in the sink as they finished the meal a while later.

"by the way I talked to Leo, he said unless we get a case and he needs us for that we can do paperwork from here tomorrow …. as long as I get mine done..."

"Oh thats good I guess …. being in … I don't want to … I'm … it hurts … I'm not sure that a full day in the office or the lab would be good for me... " she finally admitted. Harry knew it had taken a lot for her to say that.

Nikki Alexander was not only a workaholic but she did not like being anything less than independent and hated showing weakness ever so for her to actually admit she needed to rest and be away from work. She must be hurting a lot.

"I don't either … I think resting as much as possible is key ….you know Leo will sort the time off no problem if you need it … Look you aren't going to like this so I'm going to say this just once then shut up about it … I know you really don't want to but … would you consider reporting the … um … the … that Gareth hit you …. the bruising is pretty bad ..." Harry was hesitant mentioning it not only for fear of upsetting Nikki but because of what admitting out loud had happened to his friend did to him.

" I … I can't Harry …. I … he people will say it was my fault …. I should have left …. the bruises will heal …. its my own fault …. I should have left … I made him angry."

"Its not your fault Niks …. its not I promise you that" Harry said softly pulling her into his arms and holding her as the tears began to fall once again. He was again fighting back his own tears he knew she blamed herself for what that … for what Gareth had done to her but hearing her say it out loud destroyed him none the less.

"I'm … I'm sorry" she gasped between tears as he steered her to the lounge and his sofa.

"Don't apologise. You have been hurt both physically and mentally, its OK to cry it wasn't your fault OK. Please, Please believe me when I say that…. why don't we relax and watch a film and you can have an early night OK ….. get some rest... I promise you are safe now" he reminded her knowing that her fears of what Gareth might do to her still lingered.

They were sat a short while later watching, at Nikki's request, the fifth Harry Potter film. Nikki shifted repeatedly attempting to get comfortable. Harry heard a hiss of pain as she moved more suddenly than she intended.

"You can lean against me if that helps … you might be at a better angle not to bump your ribs" Harry said softly, shocking himself at the suggestion. Nikki curled against him in his shirt sounded like the ultimate heaven and had been the way many dreams, ones he would not be sharing with anyone - ever, had started but after what she had gone through he could never do anything about it and he couldn't risk hurting her anyway. She was worth too much.

"I..I think I might go and lie down instead … I'm tired and it hurts ... sorry Harry"

"Its OK, go and get some rest …. hopefully some sleep will help you feel a little better"

"I might at least stop crying everywhere." she laughed ruefully.

"Do you need a hand up …" he asked realising the sofa was quite deep and for someone as petite as Nikki to stand without pushing up weight on their arms would be difficult and to do so with her injuries would be beyond painful.

"Um yeah .. thank you ..." she sighed, she couldn't even get up without help now, as he slipped an arm behind her back helping her slide forward and stand.

He pulled her into a gentle hug and brushed a kiss into her hair.

"Night Niks …. painkillers are in your room if you need them in the night don't take any more till after 11 ok ..." he reminded her gently.

"night Harry I'm lucky to have you as a friend." she said softly, stepping back out of his arms and slowly , stiffly heading up the stairs.

Harry collapsed back down on to the sofa his mind overwhelmed with emotion. His feelings toward Nikki, toward Gareth, toward himself. He wasn't sure it was possible to feel this many emotions at once and it certainly wasn't healthy.

He felt ready to explode, something told him that being anywhere near Gareth was a bad idea, something also told him he was going to have to be extra careful around Nikki. Revealing these emotions would be fatal for him and their friendship, of that he was almost certain.

He soon headed to bed himself, that level of emotion was exhausting and he needed to be well rested for the next day. He didn't only have himself to worry about now.

He woke fairly suddenly in the early hours, unsure of what had woken him. He sat listening for noises in the street or downstairs but heard instead a soft muffled sobbing. His brain immediately processed and without stopping to add a t shirt to the pyjama bottoms he was wearing he headed straight to Nikki.

He found her leant against the headboard head in hands sobs racking her body. He crossed to her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"shh Nik's its OK your safe, he cant hurt you any more, your safe now shhh" he soothed his friend hoping to calm her before she actually reached full hysteria.

"I .. nightmare … he wouldn't stop … it hurt …. it does hurt ...I … why did let him do it."

"Its going to be OK Nikki he can't hut you any more, you got out … you can take some more pain killers in forty minutes, now slow that breathing down for me…. it will make the pain worse if you are panicking." he felt the sobs lessen slightly as she leaned more into his touch and he felt her wet tears again the skin of his shoulder her had on his bare arm.

"safe" she breathed barely audible.

"Yeah Nik's, your safe now I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay till you are asleep again" He held her close his heartbeat soothing her to sleep.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter …. I'm really putting them all through it aren't I …. review, reviews make me smile and encourage me to write even more.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all thanks for reading and reviewing hope you are still liking the story. PLEASE keep reviewing it makes me very happy! Thanks to Lotte, Izzy and Whitnessie for the reviews they were really great.

Previously - Nikki is staying at Harry's due to the violence from her now ex boyfriend. She had let Harry look at her injuries and they were worse than he expected. He looked after her for the evening and put her to bed with her painkillers. She had a nightmare which woke him and he went in to comfort her.

Chapter 6

The next thing Harry was at all aware of was the sunlight filtering through the curtains straight into his eyes. He blinked awake in the realisation that meant he was not in his own bed. It was then he noticed was not alone and, in his half awake state, he was puzzled. As his mind came awake and he looked down he remembered the circumstances of the night before. It was then he felt Nikki golden curls drag across his chest as she shifted beginning to wake herself

" You are safe Nikki …. wake up slowly … you are OK"

"I know why I'm at your house but why are we curled up together" Nikki asked croaking.

"I heard you crying early this morning you had, had a nightmare … I calmed you down I said I would stay till you were asleep… we both obviously fell asleep instead. Yesterday was tiring."

"oh ok … um ow … ow bloody hell that hurts" Nikki winced as she pushed her weight upwards and off Harry till she was sitting.

"The bruising is bad Nikki it will be sore for a while … you know that" he said sadly the pain evident in his friends face hurt him almost as much as his own physical pain would.

"yeah …. can we … do you have tea … I don't think I can face coffee today … not just yet..."

"I do indeed …. if I didn't have tea in when my mum was due for a visit I would be in trouble" he laughed pushing off the bed.

"I'll put the kettle on you … find a t shirt … I don't need to see all that!" she joked eyeing his bare chest.

He laughed and headed to find one as she slowly and stiffly headed down the stairs and to the kitchen.

She was barely ready to admit to herself, let alone Harry, why she had pushed him to get dressed. She didn't realise how strong her feelings were , he was an attractive man anyone could see that but he had always just been Harry before nothing more than that.

He was her best friend , her colleague but his care of her, the gentle way he was helping her through this no pressure what so ever allowing her to go at her own pace

She was seeing more, there was more.

It was love, purely friendship and familial love of course she insisted to herself, but it was there. After her stupidity, her infatuation and supposed love for Gareth even with all he did to her. Harry didn't hate her for it . He cared. She wasn't used to that people didn't care about her, not properly, not in years.

The feeling of Nikki in his arms, curled against his chest this morning had been amazing. He would however, have gladly forgone that and any pleasure if the reason for Nikki being there had been taken away.

His anger at Gareth and need to protect Nikki grew with every wince of pain that showed on her beautiful face. He was full of bubbling rage internally and genuinely hoped for everyone concerned he and Gareth did not meet for a good long while, if ever.

After all him in jail, Gareth in hospital and Nikki's private life exposed would help nobody. He instead had to be there for her comfort and protect her and would have to let that do.

He returned to the kitchen to find Nikki adding milk to her tea and the steady gurgle and drip of his coffee machine.

"Oh you put the coffee on thanks Nik you didn't have to"

"It wasn't a problem I've cried all over you - repeatedly, taken up your time and your spare room the least I can do is make you coffee."  
"Nikki, looking after you is not any sort of burden,.I know that's what you are implying, you are my best friend I... I'm glad you were able to tell me and that you will let me help you ….I'm glad you trust me. I'll help however you need me to" He said gently standing beside her.

"Thank you for being such a good friend,...You, Leo and Janet are really all I have ….you are the only ones who haven't just left … or betrayed me …." she gulped, biting her lip as the tears began to fall once more.

"Shh you are OK you have got us and still will, we … we care about you Nik's ...we love you …. and I think each other is pretty much all any of us have … well I still have mum but you can share her... promise" he pulled a slight face and Nikki giggled through the tears.

"thanks Harry … um do you have your paperwork here or do you need to go into work to get it."

"The office, we can go once we are ready … we can come straight back, Dr Harry does not think an office chair, especially my office chair, would be good for you with your injuries"

"Oh ok …. …. um have you got something plain I can eat I don't want to eat but its bloody painful... but painkillers on an empty stomach is a bad idea however sick the thought of food makes me feel."

"I can do you some toast ….. once the painkillers kick in you will probably feel less sick its probably just a reaction to the pain."

"I know I am a Dr as well you know Harry" she teased wincing as she turned to move.

" Go back to the sofa …. I'll bring you some toast and the painkillers" Nikki walked slowly and stiffly out to the lounge. Harry yet again fought to control his emotions his friend was in agony, both physical and emotional.

He wondered if the feelings of betrayal and abandonment from the majority of those in her life had been the reason she had stayed with Gareth and not run straight away.

Did she really think that was all she would ever have? That it was what she deserved? Did she really not know how perfect, beautiful, special and loved she was.

He thought she probably didn't and that truly broke his heart.

So they are both suppressing but Nikki is hurting in a big way … I actually feel guilty for writing her like this …..


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep going things will improve for Nikki eventually but all things take time. Thanks to Lotte, Lizzi, Whitenessie, dinabar and Izzy for the reviews it really means a lot and I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

Nikki was relieved that the painkillers kicked in fairly quickly as this allowed her to get ready for the day, all be it slowly even with the painkillers it was still fairly painful to move and bend to change her clothes. She headed slowly down the stairs again to join Harry, who was stood dressed and ready for the day at the bottom.

"You OK to head into the office then Nikki … the pain isn't to bad to go in the car?" he questioned his friend.

"I'll survive …I've got paperwork to get as well..." she said..

"Leo will be fine if you take it easy for a few days …. the in... your bruises .. they are bad Nik's ….as in I'm stunned you don't have broken ribs bad." Harry said forcing himself to be honest with his friend. Speaking the words out loud, actually admitting the severity of what had happened, caused him to have to force his breakfast to remain inside him.

"I need to work … I need to focus on something … I'll be careful … I promise but please if I don't work I will just think about it … about him" she said panic in her voice.

"Its OK Nikki I'm not going to stop you …. I won't … I'm just concerned …. you will be safe now .. I'm not going to let him hurt you." He soothed placing an arm round her shoulders sensing her anxiety growing rapidly.

"Come on then Nikki lets go get some work and escape again." Harry smiled taking Nikki's hand in his and leading her to his car.

"Hey Leo, Nikki and I are just here to pick up our paperwork... " Harry called through Leo's doorway as the two younger pathologists passed it on the way to their own.

"Hey you two …. are you feeling any better Nikki." Leo asked following them into their office.

"I'm still in a lot of pain …I'm... I'll get there... I ..." she gulped and Harry shut the office door to remove the chance of being overheard.

"Nikki I'm … Can I tell him what happened since we saw him ?... Is that OK …." he asked softly. He knew that she would want to share but couldn't bear to be seen as weak at all. That even revealing her emotions to him was not what she wanted. Nikki, he thought was far too strong for her own good.

She simply nodded for fear that opening her mouth to speak would let all the emotion spill out and she would become a sobbing mess on the office floor. She had to be strong, tears were weak, weakness was bad, weakness meant the other person had won.

"Nikki was in a lot of pain and so I suggested and she let me examine her injuries … the bruising is heavy, recent and extensive across her ribs and stomach but she hasn't got any broken bones.

She is also fairly anxious because of what happened but I've told her we will keep her safe. She had a fairly violent nightmare last night but calmed down fairly quickly. I know you haven't said anything but I'm also presuming that sudden movements toward you or shouting might make you rather uncomfortable at the moment." Harry looked questioningly at his friend and she simply nodded again afraid of the consequences of speaking aloud.

"You should report him Nikki …. I understand why you might not want to but he cant be allowed to get away with it... not against you …. or anyone." Leo said gently putting a caring hand on her shoulder. He looked on her as a daughter and seeing her hurting like this killed him, he saw Harry as family as well although in a different way having known him longer and when Theresa and Cassie had still been in his life physically rather than just the memories of today.

"I … I know I should but … I'd have to face him in court ...I'd have to tell everyone that I let him hit me ...I can't do that … I'm not that woman …. except I am …. everyone would lose their respect for me...If they ever had any anyway"

"No they wouldn't , we wouldn't. Admitting what happened, standing up for yourself and taking it to court is the bravest , strongest thing you can do …. and we will be here for you .. whatever you decide" Harry said squeezing her hand gently. His heart broke that she felt that way didn't she realise how respected and admired she was not only by himself and Leo but by most people they came into contact with professionally.

"Reception and security have been told no admittance for him unless he is escorted by Harry or I which wont happen anyway ….."

"I think security should be keeping me away from him, I really would like a clean criminal record" Harry muttered.

"My sentiments exactly but as we want our records clear and don't want to descend to his level we will behave" Leo said firmly as much to himself as to Harry.

"Thank you … I …. it means a lot that you … both care enough to get this mad … I'm not used to people caring." she said softly.

"Well we do and have done since you crashed into our lab … now lets get you back so you can rest … and I can do my piles of paperwork!" Harry rolled his eyes at the latter part of his sentence as he gathered his then removed hers from her hands, carrying it out to the car for her.

They passed the day working on their paperwork companionably. Nikki resting when she needed to which was far more often than she would like. She was in enough pain from sitting doing her paperwork that she needed to take painkillers but they couldn't be taken that often and she was also over tired from the stress of the weekend and the disturbed nights it had brought.

"Nikki … take a break ….just get some rest …. come on …." Harry soothed mid afternoon as she shifted wincing and biting back a groan in the chair.

"I've been resting a lot and it hurts and I can't take any more bloody painkillers yet …. and I cant just sit here because I start thinking abut it and him and what an idiot I was not end things the very first time it happened." she gasped out beginning to sob panic gripping her voice.

"shh shhh Nikki. Slow, deep breaths, this is going to make the pain worse if you don't calm down …."

Harry crossed to her putting his arms around her and holding her close but as gently as he could to avoid hurting her. She needed comfort and although he wouldn't admit it so did he.

She felt safe in his embrace, he was her best friend and he had promised to protect her, he and Leo cared. She was safe with him and so with that knowledge in her head and heart she relaxed into his hug seeking comfort in the warmth of his arms and in the feeling of care that they gave.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review helps me know you liked it (or what you didn't but be don't be too mean!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thanks for reading hope you enjoy! Thanks to Lotte, Lizzi Izzy, Jac and dina for the reviews on chapter seven.**

**Sorry you all had to wait for this a little longer than previous got caught up in writing further ahead!**

**Just so you keep track of time the story started Monday morning this is now Tuesday evening.**

Chapter 8

That evening after they had eaten and Harry had ceremoniously dumped the dishes n the sink they headed for the couch to relax together.

"Lay back Nikki … try and get some rest …. I'm here you are safe … I'll talk to you but rest your head and relax OK" Harry insisted gently, placing a cushion in his lap and guiding his friend to lay back, hoping she would gain true rest from this rather than the fitful sleep she had, had throughout the day.

"I... you'll be trapped .. I'm ….." she struggled to come up with reasons but failing

"I'll be fine Nik's I'll watch some television ….just rest OK you need the rest … look I can tell some of the reason you aren't getting it is the anxiety so hopefully knowing you aren't on your own will help..."

"it will …. you make it... me feel safe Harry …. thank you" she smiled, it was a nervous smile true but it was the first genuine 'Nikki smile' Harry had seen that week so he was pleased.

"No worries …...So um shall I bore you to sleep with something plane related or shall I stick on the animal channel" he asked stroking a hand over her hair as she lay down shifting to get comfortable.

"Planes … if its animals I will want to look and I wont sleep" she replied looking up at him through her long lashes.

"OK Nik's get some rest …. the painkillers will kick in soon and that will help …. we'll get you through this Nikki … together we will I promise."

Harry sat watching his documentary his friend's head in his lap his hand softly stroking through her soft blonde hair.

She was so beautiful but she would never, could never be his …. this was a dilemma but he had said it before and would say it till he remembered. Better himself unhappy than a friendship destroyed and them both sad, actually he would be more than sad probably destroyed himself .

Anyway right now she was unlikely to trust a man again in that way for some time, he was simply just Harry for now, her best friend, a role which would allow him to hold her and wipe her tears away. He was able to protect her and love her even if he wasn't allowed to be IN love with her. It would do even if his heart wanted more. So much more.

Several hours later she was still sleeping peacefully, Harry did not want to wake her but knew that she could not sleep fully dressed on his couch all night, especially not with her bruising, she would be unable to move properly in the morning if she did.

He really should wake her, help her upstairs and say goodnight but if he woke her she would be aware of the pain she was bound to be in and unable to take painkillers for while longer, she would struggle to go to sleep again and he would have to leave her alone to face the nightmares that he feared would plague her with no one to chase them away.

He couldn't bare the thought of Nikki hurting either emotionally or physically, that was the agonising truth of the past thirty six hours. Nikki was in pain and it hurt him. He did need to wake her though, he could soothe and comfort her after but it was nearly ten and they should move.

"Nikki, Nikki darling wake up" Harry said gently, not even realising he had added the darling, stroking her arm urging her slowly and softly into consciousness once more.

"What... Where … oh hi Harry" Nikki mumbled confused as sleep still fogged her brain.

"Hey Nikki ….you got some good rest but its nearly ten you'll be in even more pain if you sleep here..."

"Wow I was out for three hours … really ...I can't have any more painkillers till eleven can I"

"No and to be honest if you can wait longer than that it would be better... lets get you upstairs and ready for sleep I'll bring you in the tablets when you can safely take them again. If I've got them you cant get confused and take them early …." he added as he helped her up the stairs.

"Thanks Harry ….you are a good friend" she smiled sleepily initiating a hug between them before she disappeared into her room.

Harry headed to his own room with a deep sigh, being this close to her and caring for her was getting harder. He wanted nothing more than to lengthen the hugs,to have her sleep on his lap or in his arms repeatedly, he wanted to be able to kiss her and he couldn't.

She wasn't his and if she even ever did reciprocate the feelings it would destroy them both, he always destroyed everything he loved, it surprised him he hadn't destroyed her and Leo already.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading guys, keep reading and reviewing hope you enjoy it. Thanks to : Scarlet Lizzi and Lotte for reviewing. Means a lot!**

Harry was immersed in his thoughts for a while when he was disturbed by the sound of muffled sobs from Nikki's room, dressed in Pyjama pants and a t shirt he left his own room and headed to her.

"Nikki , Nikki darling stop crying for me, please …. what's wrong …. come on talk to me..." he sat next to her on the bed.

"Ga .. Gareth … text me …... he called …. me a ….. a … "ch … cheating … whore ." he said I deserved it …. I didn't cheat .. I wouldn't.. I can't … and it hurts so badly" she gasped beginning to hyperventilate, her hands shaking uncontrollably, her heart thumping like she had brrn running from something.

"I know you wouldn't Nik's that's not who you are... nice slow deep breaths for me darling in for five out for ten nice and gently …. and again … you will be fine and again for me ….. there we go keep going you can do it … when you are calm I can go get the painkillers which will help... and if he texts or calls ignore it …. he is a liar... OK"

"OK ..." Nikki managed as she still fought to control her breathing.

"Its OK Nikki you are going to be fine …. I'm pretty sure that was an anxiety attack …. I had them after … after Hungary I know they are scary but control your breathing and think of somewhere or something that makes you feel happy and safe … you will calm down a lot quicker. I know they are kind of embarrassing as well but mine always faded quicker if someone was around or I was talking to someone."

"Thanks Harry …. I … I when you bring the painkillers back will you stay with me for a while I don't want to stay alone … I'm too scared."

"Of course darling I hated being alone afterwards as well." he soothed yet again not realising he was calling Nikki darling,she puled a slight face of confusion on realising it herself it but didn't comment, he was trying to calm her that was all it was the sort of thing people said after all. He wouldn't mean in any other way. Would he? No, she couldn't begin to hope for that

He slipped off to get the painkillers, his heart sad for his friend not only did she have to face the physical agony of the deep tissue bruising Gareth had inflicted, she now had the emotional agony brought by anxiety attacks. They would hit and she would be scared , out of control and feel so alone in it not only could no-one else fix it, nor could she, she could talk through the emotions true and that would help but something could happen and she would be returned to that place and she would shake and hurt and cry and worst of all remember. He knew, he had been there.

That was worse than the physical pain, it was that it could come back, the physical pain was gone after a time and could be medicated against. The memories of finding Anna murdered and then running for his life would linger for many years, but Nikki and Leo had pulled him through that, they had been his family. That and a stubborn utter refusal to sink into the swamp of depression that had destroyed his father, his family and his childhood had kept him going. He knew Nikki was as stubborn if not more stubborn than he was and he knew this would help her survive.

"Nikki can I come in", he asked with a light tap on the door.

"Mmm yeah ….bloody hell that hurt," he heard her say as he opened the door and saw her in her pyjama bottoms and the shirt he had leant her the evening before.

"Still sore bending to change?" He asked as he crossed to her passing her the painkillers and water.

"It is …. Im … I'm.. a bit shaken after the anxiety attack … could you stay with me for a while till I'm ready to be asleep again... I'm so scared Harry."

"Of course I said I would didn't I, I'll sit just here OK try and relax you can get through this Nikki, I know you can."

"Thank you for believing in me Harry"

"Always have, always will you are a determined, intelligent woman Nicola Alexander and you can do anything you put you mind too."

"Thats a polite way of saying I'm a stubborn know it all isn't it Dr Cunningham" she smiled.

"Maybe" he smirked as she relaxed back into the pillows.

"Relax Nikki I can tell you about Leo before you knew him or my uni days or something just lay back" he stroked a hand over her hair as she winced shifting in the bed and he began to talk softly.

Time passed and Harry began to shift away slightly in the belief his friend was now fast asleep. He could happily sit and watch her sleep for hours but one he thought that could be considered more than a touch creepy. Two it really would not help him in the fight he was putting up against his more than friendly feelings to her and that was a battle he couldn't lose.

So he moved again weight on his hands as he carefully pushed up off the bed. A hand reached out to grab his wrist.

"Don't go Harry, stay with me … I don't want to be alone" came Nikki's voice slightly muffled by the blankets.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to Lotte Lizzi and Izzy for reviewing you are lovely and make me smile!**

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer than normal I actually had a life this week! Here is Chapter 10 for you and I'm just starting work on Chapter 15 in the writing stage so trying to get ahead so I can share more with you!**

**Previously Nikki has received a harassing text from Gareth which triggered a panic attack Harry soothed her and promised to sit with her till she was asleep. He had just been about to leave when she stopped him and asked him to stay! **

**On with the story!**

Harry froze shocked.

Had she really just asked that.

He knew she was scared, the panic attack and fear of the previous night's nightmares would only be adding to that but had she really asked him to stay with her, in the bed.

"I'll only be next door Nikki, he can't hurt you any more … I won't let him I swear..." he knew he couldn't say no to her, he struggled to do that in normal circumstances but when she was scared and vulnerable …. it would be impossible.

On the other hand there was absolutely no way that if he settled down, deliberately to share a bed with her for the night that certain problems wouldn't arise between them that could, would destroy everything.

"...P..please Harry … I know logically that he cant get in but … I'm so scared, he always said if I...If I told people he would hurt me and them …. I'm scared but you make it feel safe..." she was trembling again now her cheeks beginning to wet with fresh tears.

Guilt washed over Harry, he had caused those tears if he hadn't questioned it she wouldn't be crying.

He leant back down, sitting close to her. He brushed away the tears that were streaking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Its OK Nikki, if you really want me to stay I will, I just …. I wasn't sure you needed it or it would help you … I thought you might need space." he said quickly coming up with the most suitable lie he could think of. He couldn't tell the truth nor could he appear to suddenly change his mind therefore a quickly thought up lie would have to do.

"I don't think space helps I mean I was OK early this morning wasn't I … and I didn't have another nightmare after that ….It … I just want to feel safe … … its not something I've often been used to in my life …. but … I don't quite know why …. you make me feel safe Harry"

"Well I'm very glad of that, everyone should feel safe... OK I'll stay but I need to go get changed , I'm not sleeping in jeans ….not even for my best friend" he smiled softly stroking her hair back off her face.

"OK and thank you Harry, I know however much you deny it I'm disrupting your life a lot. You are at least missing out on all your pretty young blondes"

"I'm not so don't worry but thank you for caring … now you, go to sleep I'll be back in a minute." he smiled shifting off the bed and toward the door.

As he changed for the night he forced his mind to focus on the fact that she was his friend. She was scared, hurting and vulnerable not the fact that she was the only pretty young blonde he wanted in his life. Well, unless they ever had children.

His own thoughts shocked him back to reality and he knew that he needed to have a long, long chat with Leo the next day …. he needed help and fast.

He slipped under the covers next to her laying down and praying to the God he didn't believe in that he would have a dreamless sleep and wouldn't destroy his whole world.

"Night, Harry …. painkillers are working now … hopefully I will stay asleep" she spoke softly as he switched off the lamp.

"Night Nikki I hope so …. and if you wake up and need anything even just someone to talk to wake me up OK" he replied as he turned his back to her curling on to his side.

Why had she asked him to stay? This was beyond awkward. She knew that it was the vulnerability that the pain and fear was bringing that had led to it. She was so desperate to feel safe, to feel wanted, to feel something positive that she had reached out for it in any way she could.

It was one of the few ways she did feel wanted, it was the reason she had all her 'unsuitable' men. They may only want her for one thing but at least they wanted her for something , it was why she had let her father back in all those times, it meant she wasn't alone.

She craved love and comfort with all of her being she just needed to start looking in the right places.

She had Harry and Leo and the friendship and care they showed her helped even if she would never have want she wanted, needed, with Harry because she did so desperately want so much more than they had right now. She never would though because there was no way someone as special and perfect as Harry would look at a messed up tart like her. She sighed as sleep overwhelmed her hoping her mind would turn to happier thoughts as she slept.

**Hope you liked I thought it was time to get in their heads a little more in this chapter. The chapter covers barely half an hour of Nikki and Harry's lives yet , I hope, reveals so much.**

**Please keep reviewing lovely people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter Lotte, lizzi , whitenessie, dina and Freya it really does mean a lot. Harry is really struggling with how he feels and its going to take a little while for him to resolve that, Sorry Harry.**

**Anyway here is chapter 11 enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

When the sun filtered through the lightweight curtains the next morning awakening the two friends, they found themselves curled up together. Nikki's head, as it had been the previous morning, rested on Harry's chest. The previous morning it had been bare, this morning it wasn't and Nikki couldn't quite decipher how she felt about that. She shouldn't have even considered it really they were and only ever would be friends but something about the feelings it had brought made her regret its loss that morning.

Her hand was resting on the pillow beside his shoulder her curls falling messily behind her brushing against the bare arm that was loosely wrapped around her his other arm off to the side close to hers above them their fingers inches apart on the pillow.

"Morning … guess either we got cold or I needed comfort I don't remember a nightmare though." Nikki smiled not moving from the comfortable position she was in, curled into her friends arms and chest.

"You slept through as far as I'm aware … and I guess if we normally share a bed with someone we're... erm .. with that person and cuddling would be normal ….." Harry said distractedly wishing that was the reason his friend was curled up against him.

"Yeah I guess …. this ..I feel safe Harry ….even... I don't …. I sometimes don't feel that even in a good relationship..."

"I'm glad … you are my friend I want you to feel safe" he felt worryingly comfortable in this situation, Nikki in his arms, wrapped around him as they shared a bed he knew he shouldn't but that she felt safe in his arms made him feel less guilty.

"I hurt less than I did yesterday morning" Nikki shifted her arms attempting to untangle herself and roll off of Harry.

"That's good are you OK without painkillers or shall I go get you some toast"

"I'm not sure its OK at the moment but I'm laying down it... I can't really tell."

"Well I'll go do some breakfast anyway then when you are ready to move come down … take it easy... you over did it yesterday and you know it" he said gently slipping his arms from around her as he headed out of bed and to the kitchen.

As he reached it the phone rang he answered filling his kettle for Nikki's tea and his coffee as he did so.

"Harry Cunningham... "

"Morning Harry its me"

"oh morning mum is your friend feeling any better?" he asked, her friends sickness being the reason she hadn't visited at the weekend.

"Yes thank you ….. how are you doing and can we work out a time to reschedule my visit"

"I'm glad and I'm well, same as ever really and um I cant say for certain when at the moment …. I've got a friend staying in my spare room … they .. they're dealing with some … issues and it was better for them to be here with me helping them out." Harry said vaguely he couldn't betray Nikki's confidence even to his own mother but at the same time he didn't lie to her, she always knew if he was anyway.

"Oh no Leo or Nikki? …. but it must be Nikki, Leo has Janet or you and Nikki would be helping him at his …. well I hope you are looking after her properly …. she's such a lovely girl …."

"Yeah and I am mum … but as I said that means no spare room"

"well we could just do a day visit then …. its been a while since I've seen you ….I know you have your own life now but …." Mrs Cunningham trailed off she really did miss her son.

"Mum its fine, I'll talk to Leo and to Nikki about what's going on and when I need to work and I will call you tomorrow OK." Harry spoke hopefully he didn't like letting her down but in this situation Nikki had to take priority.

"That's fine my love, now go look after your friend and …. well watch yourself I don't want either of you getting hurt. Bye now dear"

"Mum .. what do you …. oh I give up Bye mum call you tomorrow" Harry sighed making the drinks as he hung up. He really didn't know what his mother had been about to say but with her sometimes it was better not to know.

He headed into the hall with Nikki's tea and towards the stairs stopping as he saw her stood at the top of them about to descend.

"I thought you were resting Dr Alexander?" he questioned with a teasing smile.

"I needed the loo once I'd made the effort to move getting up made sense is that my tea? ... was that Leo calling by the way, do we need to go in? … Well does he need you ...I'm ...I..."

"Nikki, stop breathe for me…. one yes it is your tea and two nope, my mum not Leo …. just seeing how I was and trying to work out when she can visit …. I told her I had a guest ….I'm going to work out when I have a free day and she's going to do a day trip instead of staying …."

"I can go home .. or stay with Leo and Janet ….you don't get to see your mum much..." Nikki hesitated she was suggesting this because it was true but it wasn't what she wanted. She felt safe here even going to the office yesterday had felt a bit of an ordeal emotionally although she didn't want to admit that even to herself.

"No you can't, you .. I … its better if you stay here ...mum was simply told a friend was dealing with some stuff and was staying in my spare room, she concluded it was you and I was told to look after you."

"Your mother should be a detective, how did she work out it was me?" Nikki asked lowering herself gently into a kitchen chair and sipping her tea urging the mild anxiety that had arisen away again.

"I'm close enough to two people to give up my spare room indefinitely and she knows Leo has Janet. If that went wrong we would be there not here so in her mind it had to be you …. I've said before outside of her that you, Leo and Janet are my family. I've talked about you a lot to mum .. she's met you … she … she told me to look after you." Harry needed Nikki to know just how much he cared without actually saying it. If he actually vocalised it he might never stop and that would destroy everything.

"She … she doesn't know what happened does she?" Nikki asked concern flickering across her face. No one should know, she blamed herself and no one could ever know that Gareth had hurt her that last time because of Harry, because they were too close. No she needed to keep it quiet everyone would blame her, she was so ashamed.

"No but she will be nothing but supportive if she does find out, I promise she would understand … now eat your toast!" he said handing her the plate with a slightly forced smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading and reviewing all of you! Posts may now be a little slower than at the start because I temporarily have a life again and also I don't want to post to fast then leave you with a big wait for new material because I'm not far enough ahead! Thanks to Lizzi Lotte Izzy and Whitenessie for your reviews you all seemed to like Harry's mum and are loving that Harry and Nikki are getting closer. Anyway mammoth Intro over on with the story!**

Later that morning Nikki lay on the sofa drifting in and out of sleep trying to gain the rest her body and mind needed to heal. As she slept Harry sat working on his paperwork subtly staring at Nikki's sleeping form as he worked. His phone, which he had placed on silent so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty, lit up brightly and began to vibrate vigorously next to him. He glanced at the screen and seeing Leo's name appear on the screen answered it quickly.

"Hi Leo give me a second..." He spoke barely above a whisper standing and heading through to the kitchen pushing the door to behind him but not fully closing it.

"Sorry about that Leo, I was in the lounge and Nikki's asleep on the sofa … I didn't want to wake her."... please tell me you don't need me in...I..." he hesitated and thankfully Leo interrupted whilst he was trying to form his thoughts into coherent sentences.

"Don't worry I don't you in, its not very busy …. I called to see how she …. how both of you were doing and on Janet's orders invite you round for dinner" Leo replied reassuring his friend that the peace of Nikki's rest was not about to be disturbed.

"I'm not one to disobey Janet, you yes, Janet No way and I'm sure Nikki would prefer her cooking to mine …. She's all right … in less pain than yesterday I think though its still bad hence the nap .. she's still fairly anxious … she feels safe here …. I'm a little concerned about what else might bother her though my mum called this morning and Nikki seemed quite nervous I might have to go in …. like she would have to be alone … I wouldn't have left her here but... "

"She's scared and you make her feel safe Harry that's all its unsurprising in a situation like this, you are her best friend she would turn to you"

" … I guess its just hard .. seeing her like this... seeing her doubting herself … it hurts Leo"Harry said revealing a vulnerability to his friend and colleague that he rarely showed to anyone at all.

"I can imagine .. I've barely seen it and its destroying me …. look come round for about six Janet and Nikki can gossip or what have you and we can have a talk that it sounds like we both need to have…. and look make sure Nikki rests her health is more important than her paperwork at the moment."

Harry heard sounds of fear and panic coming from the lounge through the slightly open door. He was concerned, she had seemed much better this morning even after the incident last night which he was worried was going to cause huge problems.

"Look Leo I got to go now…. thanks for checking on us … see you later..."Harry spoke hurriedly wanting to get to Nikki now.

"Bye Harry look after her" Leo hung up and sighed how could two peoples lives get so complicated when it was all staring them straight in the face, or should be if they weren't the two most oblivious people on the planet. Even he had picked up on t and he wasn't exactly that great when it came to the relationship side of things.

Meanwhile Harry had rushed straight back to Nikki who was sobbing and groaning in her sleep she hadn't woken herself which slightly surprised Harry it seemed so strong.

"No .. please .. I can't … I didn't .. believe me we aren't … stop it... your hurting me..." she gasped tossing violently in the grips of a nightmare she was clearly reliving something she should never have had to face the first time around.

Harry touched her hair speaking clearly to her wanting to wake her without scaring her further.

" Nikki, Nikki wake up for me its a nightmare. Its me Harry, you are safe . He can't hurt you now I promise you are safe …. come on you need to wake up now" he said all this calmly as his friend tossed jerkily once more before freezing and opening her eyes suddenly as they filled with tears. She looked into his eyes before she spoke shakily

"he … he was hurting me Harry …. he wouldn't let me go …. he was saying things... he was so … it wasn't true but he wouldn't believe me … he said we.. you..."

"shhh Nikki it was just a dream. I'm not going to let him hurt you" Harry soothed sitting next to her for a time before gently lifting her into his arms holding her close to him. This was as much for himself as for her, he needed her calm seeing her this upset was going to destroy him soon if he wasn't careful.

She relaxed into him almost immediately and her breathing evened out slowly as the worst of the fear dissipated. He stroked her hair calming her further still then spoke.

"In your dream …. you just told me …. you said .. he was saying things about me … about us … is that what he said and meant in the text the other night …. did he think there was more than just friendship between us …. I don't want to upset you I just need to know"

"Yeah … he … he hadn't been keen on out friendship for a while … he didn't like how much time we spent together but I told him we were best friends I thought he'd accepted it … he hadn't"

"Oh Nikki I'm sorry if any of this is down to my inability to not flirt I'm sorry it... its just who I am" Harry groaned. Not only had he not picked up on the fact that Gareth was hurting her, he was the primary reason for that hurt. 'Stupid Stupid man' he berated himself silently he was right he did destroy those around him

"Don't Harry … just don't. I'm working on not blaming me, can you work on not blaming you …."

"OK … I'll try, by the way Leo called when you were sleeping …. Janet's invited us round for food and that this evening... I said yes ….is that OK"

"Mmm yeah … be nice to see Janet not seen her in a few weeks." Nikki said resting her head against his shoulder peacefully.

"Thought you would say that also means good cooking" he added softly as they relaxed in each others arms.

**Thanks for reading you may get another chapter tomorrow evening/night f my day is productive enough if not it shall be Saturday! Please give me lots of lovely reviews in the meantime!**


	13. Chapter 13 Confessions

**Hey everyone thanks for reading thanks to Izzy, Lizzi, scarletpoppy and Lotte for reviewing the previous chapter. Glad you are all loving it so much laying proofing this chapter trying not to over heat … I'm typically British and unused to this weather! I do like it though anyway rambling over on with the story**

Chapter 13 - Confessions

" Harry, Nikki great to see you both, come on in ..." Janet smiled widely as she opened the door to welcome the two friends in.

"well, well, well actually on time you two I am stunned" Leo teased them as they entered the hallway.

"I'm sat at home, well OK at Harry's house not able to do much … and I'm still sore enough I'm limited on clothing choices …. it didn't take long." Nikki smiled

"and yet you look as gorgeous as ever... its not fair... you want to come and have a gossip in the kitchen whilst I cook we'll leave these two to talk shop which I know they will" Janet suggested also knowing that Harry probably needed to talk although knowing him as she did she new he probably wouldn't.

"Sounds nice thank you Janet I will"

"see you ladies in a bit … oh by the way drink before I forget..." Harry said handing Janet a glass bottle.

"soft I'm afraid Nikki being on so much pain medication she can't drink and me driving I thought it was best"

"no problem at all and thank you Harry, now go somewhere else and talk you two, you are making the hall look untidy!" Janet jokingly shooed the men into the lounge taking Nikki down the hall to the kitchen Janet noticing her friends pace being slower and her at much stiffer and more awkward than normal.

"So how have you been coping and I do mean you Harry" Leo asked as the two men sat in the lounge together.

"Um … mixed …. its very hard … seeing her struggle like I said on the phone … she's a mess physically and emotionally and … I can't …. how either of you two stayed sane seeing me after Hungary …."

"You needed us …. we had to ….It wasn't easy though" Leo simply replied as Harry took a deep breath.

"Her... seeing the state of her injuries I wanted to be physically sick …..she's so scared Leo … she doesn't think she will be believed if she reports it, she doesn't want to have to face him in court … she thinks no... no-one will respect her …."

"It's tough and reporting it won't be easy for her but she needs too … for herself as much as anything … she knows she has us by her side no matter what though yes?"

"I've told her often … she … she had a panic attack last night Leo … and another nightmare today … that's why I had to get off the phone she was in a mess... she was so scared"

"Poor thing I guess all we can do is be by her side …. and how are you doing having to look after her, share a house … I'm neither stupid or blind Harry, I see far more than you realise"

First his mother had hinted at something now Leo what was with people today, he couldn't lie though they were both right.

"I've been both for far too long though haven't I …. I only started to realise what I felt myself fairly recently but she had Gareth …she seemed so happy … I even if she wasn't feeling messed up right now I can't go there for the exact reason I never did probably the reason I never acknowledged her as more than a friend in anyway … I won't let myself destroy the most important thing in my life, Nikki,... she's my world Leo … she's my best friend … she's sort of family in a weird way I destroy what I touch when it comes to love Leo …. I wont do that to her ….." Harry sighed running a hand through his already wild hair.

"I know you don't want to hurt her Harry and I'm glad of that, you know how much she means to me but that doesn't answer my question other than coming to a realisation of how you feel how are you coping?"

"She apologised the other night … she thought she was disrupting my life by me looking after her made a typical Nikki joke about all my young blondes and I realised they are only a poor substitute for her … I don't want that any more I want her and our hypothetical little girls who look like their mummy..." Harry gulped tears being fought back in his eyes.

"That shocked you I'm guessing" Leo asked gently he hadn't realised his friend was in quite this deep but knew that meant he needed to be here for them both all the more, Harry nodded before continuing.

"Then last night made it ...erm … more difficult …. she was a mess after the panic attack I calmed her down but she asked me to sit with her till she could sleep … later I thought she had drifted off I...I got up to go she grabbed my wrist and asked me to stay ….. I tried to persuade her otherwise but she was upset so I agreed ….. last night was the best and worst experience of my life all at once" Harry sighed his voice thick with emotion and Leo looked at him in total shock.

"No … LEO... nothing happened not like you are thinking …. she probably doesn't see me like that and I wouldn't take advantage .. I might be a bit useless when it comes to women but you know I'm not like that... we just slept … well she did …. it was torture laying there with her, she doesn't even know I like her …. she was scared … then when we woke up we were curled together …. we both just brushed it off but that's the best feeling I've ever had …..her in my arms as we woke up."

"I see the way you look at her Harry, I always have clearly before you did yourself…. talk to her … its been what seven, nearly eight years since she joined the team …...I know she is fragile at the moment but if you wait for a time when both of you are fine... with you two it will never come!"

"True … we... I almost tried something a few times in the past, just a date or something but then something happens …. Penny …. meeting Anna... the world turns on love keeps destroying"

"Think it through Harry that's all I'm saying and I know you've had fairly bad problems with some past relationships but you can and will find love … maybe with Nikki, maybe not but at least think things over and consider talking to her"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Glad you are all enjoying it so much! Thanks to Lizzi, Lotte, dina, Whitenessie and Izzy for the fab reviews …. even if the site didn't actually tell me about all of them! Here is Chapter 15 hope you enjoy!**

"How are you doing and I mean honest blunt girl to girl reality not whatever watered down version you are spinning Harry to keep yourself sane." Janet asked as she got on with the final preparations for dinner, Nikki sat at the table.

"It hurts like hell and I'm petrified Gareth will still hurt me, Harry has said he will keep me safe but … and I know scientifically, logically I should report it but … I can't have people know … cant deal with the stigma of being a victim ….. an abused woman … I'm strong, independent Dr Nikki Alexander …."

"Yes you are …. you now leaving and reporting it is strong … and we will all be by your side... is Harry at least doing a good job of looking after you."

"An excellent one …. he couldn't do much better … I've needed things that could make it awkward I've probably made it uncomfortable for him but he hasn't complained... He's been amazing"

"Such as …." Janet asked intrigued as to just what Nikki meant and what had been going on at Harry's house.

"I...I'm struggling with sleeping calmly … I sleep at first, I'm tired and the painkillers make me drowsy anyway, but I have nightmares ..I had one the first night then he calmed me down …. we fell asleep next to each other and I slept peacefully for the rest of the night …. I fell asleep in his lap yesterday evening .. I slept perfectly peacefully … I then …. I had a panic attack last night …. a bad one … he was amazingly sweet he brought me down from it and calmed me but I was a mess I asked him to stay with me …. I ….he was uncomfortable with it but agreed … I slept perfectly yet I fell asleep on the sofa this morning in the middle of the day and had a horrific nightmare …. it would seem I cant sleep without him …." Nikki coloured not meeting Janet's eye.

"He makes you feel safe Nikki there is nothing odd in that... clinging to it at a time like this … its logical"

"but what if its more than that, that's part of it yes but I think some feelings I thought I had fought down are fighting back."

"Would these feelings be romantic in nature Dr Alexander" Janet teased lightly realising that Nikki was close to admitting what the rest of the world had seen for years.

"Mmm does … does the fact that I think about him like that and have done for, well, a while,does it mean I am what Gareth said" Nikki asked her eyes filling with tears.

"What did he say sweetheart, I doubt its true because he told you a lot of lies..." Janet said moving towards Nikki slowly aiming to comfort her as she fought tears.

"He called me a cheating whore, I never, I've never physically cheated but I don't know, was having feelings for someone else, was I emotionally cheating. Maybe that's why he did it , maybe he knew, maybe it really was my fault." Nikki's voice shook.

"No Nikki, No, you didn't try and keep the feelings going, you didn't pursue anything, you thought you loved Gareth and even if you had been sleeping with someone else nothing, absolutely nothing, justifies what he did to you Nikki. It wasn't cheating, emotional or otherwise if you had told him or acted on it then yes it would have been but you didn't. It's not your fault Nikki …. I promise and I know your head is a little all over the place right now with what's going on but think about not fighting those feelings and talking about them because I think you have been fighting them for a rather long time and maybe you should well not fight it any more" Janet explained hoping to calm the younger woman and give her some comfort. It hurt her heart that Nikki really did seem to believe it was her ow fault.

"I can't ruin our friendship, we've been there for each other through so much, I can't do that for a relationship."

"Relationships can mean the same Nikki, Love can be that and so much more. I know you probably haven't seen the best examples of it but it really can be the best of all the romance stories. I never used to believe it either and yes there is pain in getting there sometimes, a lot of times, but the right person will come. It's not always easy even when he is the perfect person but it is worth it."

"and its going to be him? You really think so I mean I'd like it to be but..." she trailed off nervously chewing her lip. She's had these feelings for so long but had denied them to everyone, herself included.

"Just talk to him Nikki if it isn't you to can get through this and not let it destroy things... I believe in you... In both of you, you are stronger than an awkward moment but who says you will need it"

"Thank you Janet and I will, once I'm thinking a little straighter, you have been a real help"

"Good, now give me a minute and I will get the men or is that boys …. for dinner!" Janet laughed heading to find them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all thanks for keeping reading! Thanks to Lotte Lizzi and Izzy for reviewing the previous chapter you are all SO lovely. They don't reveal it to one another just yet but still plenty of cuteness. Please review it tells me that I'm going in the right sort of direction.**

As the friends sat chattering in Leo and Janet's lounge a while later Nikki shifted her position on the sofa yet again, wincing slightly as she did so. It was barely noticeable to an outsiders view point but Harry sat at the far end of the same sofa noticed instantly.

"Are you in pain Nikki?" he asked moving slightly closer to his friend concern etched on his face.

"A... I' … yeah actually to be honest it hurts like hell but I'm not allowed more painkillers for a while and even if I was I want to take them closer to when I want to sleep." she replied glancing apologetically toward Janet and Leo.

"Don't look at me like that Nikki you are allowed to be in pain, and you are allowed to be grumpy about it, I wish you weren't but don't feel guilty." Leo said gently seeing the pain in her eyes, watching the young woman, who he considered a daughter, in agony was not something his heart could cope with easily. It happened far to often bu this occasion was harder than ever as she had trusted maybe even loved the person who inflicted it.

"Nikki, lay back OK you know that helps take the pressure off and Janet and Leo won't mind …." Harry spoke gently as he could feel her anxiety raising. Awkward situations that in any normal situation could be laughed off did that when you were struggling with anxiety, the smallest things became the biggest problems.

"No we won't, just relax Nikki, we are family relax a bit before you have to face the car journey" Janet insisted and Harry grabbed a cushion Nikki laying back into the comfort of being close to him.

She soon fell asleep, the earlier nightmare,stress and levels of pain tiring her out till she drifted off her head in her best friends lap, their friends looking on trying to fight the knowing smiles that wanted to come to their faces. The conversations they'd had with their younger didn't need to have happened, the body language said everything the conversations had said and more

"Honest answer whilst she is sleeping …. how bad is the bruising?" Janet asked.

"I've not seen since Monday so it may have improved since then but lets put it this way I nearly threw up when I saw it on Monday and its not going to be less bruised is it, just further on in the healing process." Harry sighed

"She still doesn't want to report it ...she told me as much … I didn't push it I didn't want to upset her but I told her we would be here for her no matter what." Janet smiled slightly, noticing Harry's hand stroking over Nikki's soft blonde hair.

"As long as we remind her of that its all we can do we can't make her tell anyone and as desperately as I want her to I refuse to push it upset her and have her not want me involved in things, at least this way I can protect her and support her."

"And you are doing a good job Harry but look after yourself as well, don't run yourself down with this" Leo looked over once more.

"I won't...I just I feel bad that I never realised anything was wrong, I mean I know she was hiding it but how, why did I let her pull back to that extent "

"She seemed happy Harry, she was in a relationship there wasn't much else you could do, if you had known you would have done something, you are helping her now..."

"I know … sorry I'm mainly thinking out loud …. she just means so much to me … like I said to her I have mum and you guys and that's all and well we only have each other … its not easy."

"Its not, but we do have each other. With us all coming together Nikki can survive this too. You and Nikki got me through losing Theresa and Cassie, we survived numerous problems with Nikki and her walking into disasters, You all got me and Janet through after the attack,we got you through Hungary and we will get her through this Harry. We are family and its what family does …" Leo said firmly reassuring himself as much as his younger friend.

"I don't want to wake her but I should get her back she could do with a bed rather than my lap on your sofa and well sleeping in her clothes won't be comfortable especially with all the bruising." Harry spoke up a while later as he realised the time.

"Yes true …. just make sure you keep those nightmares away for her tonight Harry, I know its difficult but she needs you." Leo said in a fatherly manner knowing the young man needed some reassurance that it wasn't wrong to help his friend in this manner.

"I know and I will I think the fact that last night wasn't too awkward... it means I will be there whenever she needs now … I'm her friend its what I'm for right..."

"It is …. now we will go tidy up in the kitchen whilst you wake her … come on Leo washing up time" Janet said poking her partner in the ribs as they left the room giving Harry privacy to wake Nikki.

"Nikki darling , time to wake up," Harry ran a finger down her soft cheek.

"mm whats going on ...Harry..." Nikki blinked awake sleepily her voice full of sleep and confusion.

" Heya you ….we are at Leo and Janet's can you wake up enough to do your coat and say goodbye. I think its time to get you home to your pyjama's and bed..."

"Ok …. still sleepy though and its sore..." she said her voice full of sleep and pain now as the intial confusion faded.

"I know darling ...we'll get you back and you can take your medicine and go to sleep, lets get your jacket on" he spoke gently to her steering her with a gentle touch to the hall where he tenderly helped her into her coat almost as you would a child.

"Bye you two get plenty of rest OK .. and that's a order" Leo teased softly watching a barely awake Nikki lean her weight into Harry.

"Bye, thank you for dinner Janet … I better get Nikki home before she falls asleep standing up."

"Yes do that …. call me if you need to talk …. either of you" Janet smiled as the younger pair left the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone Thanks for reading and thanks to Lotte, Lizzi, Whitenessie, dina and Strizzy for reviewing the previous chapter. I'm not as good at writing Leo and Janet as I am with Harry and Nikki but I'm glad you seemed to think I had the relationship between the four of them working. I'm going to try really hard to get some up before but there is a big chance that after this chapter you will have to wait till Tuesday for more as we have my nephew visiting for the long weekend... I will really try not to make you wait that long though!**

**On with the story**

Chapter 16

"Nikki come on we're back" Harry said gently shaking his friends shoulder as he crouched by her seat just outside his home.

"oh we are? did I fall asleep again" she asked sleepily the stress and sleep deprivation of the last four or five days had hit her so badly that day and the time and Leo and Janet's had just exacerbated it.

"We are. Come on, you just have to get in and changed and you can go back to sleep again in a nice comfy bed" he said stroking her hair back from her face tryin to wake her enough to get her into the house.

"I know, lets go then .. and erm... Harry I know its not really right and we shouldn't but stay with me again …. I can't sleep when I'm on my own..." she looked up at him her eyes big and sad. The sort of eyes he doesn't think its possible to say no to.

"If you need me to I will, you need your sleep" Harry said softly as he steered her into the house and upstairs. He knew she needed sleep and he could cope on very little normally,especially so after a lazy weekend so the distraction of the woman he was starting to realise he loved in his arms would not exhaust him too much and he would give anything up for Nikki. A little sleep deprivation wasn't too much really.

"Thank you Harry …." Nikki said picking up the shirt and trousers she was going to sleep in.

"I'll go change I'll be back in a moment OK" Harry said escaping before he had to deal with a less than fully clothed Nikki stood in front of him in his spare room, that would have tested his control to breaking point.

Work had often led to them being less than fully clothed around one another, especially if it was busy and they were changing in a rush. No, however, his thoughts on the direction he eventually wanted to take with Nikki had clarified and he wasn't sure how easily he could take it examining her bruises the other day had been test enough.

When Harry did return to her after readying himself for sleep he found her, to all appearances asleep but lying in the middle of the bed.

"Nikki slide over for me I wont fit in the space you've left." he said gently, if he did just lift her and mover her he would hurt her, she had taken her painkillers but his hands would be directly against the bruises for him to lft her from lying flat.

"Oh sorry Harry... I've taken up all the room haven't I..." she replied apologetically as she wriggled over clearly not as asleep as he had assumed.

"Its fine Nikki , the painkillers doing there job?" he asked as he arranged himself settling into the bed.

"yeah … can I …. can we cuddle … it feels safer... its nice feel cared for …" Nikki mumbled sleepily her voice filled with vulnerability and the pain and hurt of ears of misuse by those in her life who were meant to care and love her. Her sleepiness had left her not filtering her thoughts and speaking her mind she wouldn't have asked normally she would have coped rather than ask for something that had the potential to be awkward.

"Yeah... sure" Harry agreed, he couldn't say no to her and maybe Leo was right maybe he should think about talking to her or something and who knows he didn't believe in miracles but maybe one would happen and he wasn't alone in these feelings. He didn't hold out much hope though she was perfect, even in all this mess she was perfect, and he was Harry, the screw up whose immaturity and commitment issues had in the long run led to the death of two women he had supposedly loved.

Nikki curled into his side as Harry slipped a protective arm around her, her head resting on his chest.

"You all comfy?" he asked her as she settled.

"Thanks I know this must be weird for you … it feels a bit weird to me but at the same time I feel safe … and the nightmares don't come when I'm with you … he stays out of my dreams" Nikki said this softly but with her head on his chest he heard her perfectly.

"I'm glad I can help somehow … and it is a little weird you're right but … we know each other so well it's just giving comfort …. and I don't know... that feels nice... you know what my relationships with women are like … its lust … having someone I care about with me even if its just as friends … it feels so much better..." he said knowing he was revealing far to much but unable to stop.

"It is … night Harry" Nikki spoke softly not wanting to continue the conversation but give herself time to think on the words that had been spoken, were they hinting at what she thought or was he just fed up with the loneliness of one night stands. Did she dare risk her heart on the implied hopes of a late night conversation? Should she talk to him as Janet had suggested ? Yes, but she would need a back up plan first in case it all went wrong.

Harry lay thinking desperately hoping that conversation hadn't ruined thins he had implied so much and she had gone quiet he couldn't lose her … he couldn't. She really was his world, Leo thought he should talk to her but Leo didn't know quite how much she meant to him. No one did , he hadn't really known himself till recently after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone sorry about the long wait! Thanks for the wonderful reviews to, scarletpoppy, Izzy Lizzi, Lotte and Jac for the reviews. Enough jabbering here is the next chapter!**

Leo checked the house was secure before heading up to join Janet for bed, hopefully she and Nikki had talked and she would be able to give him an honest opinion of how the young woman was doing. He of course needed to share with her about Harry , he was sure he had done the right thing but he was really never sure.

"I saw how he was in front of Nikki, was Harry a little more open with you?" Janet asked as she brushed her hair before bed.

"Mmm yes sort of, he's struggling , really struggling with seeing how hurt she is by this emotionally as well as physically, you knew that though, but he's struggling with his feelings as well ….. he apparently realised only fairly recently that he liked Nikki the way we've all always known he does … looking after has made him realise other things but he doesn't think she would feel the same and he thinks she is so vulnerable at the moment it would be bad... he doesn't trust himself though … he seems to think he hurts those he is in relationships with …. he doesn't want to hurt Nikki."

"He is right, she is vulnerable, but she trusts him above anyone … I think maybe even above herself at the moment and we all knew he felt that way .. is he going to ignore it or talk to her?"

"I told him to think it through and consider talking to her … he's in deep Janet, deeper than ever before and deeper than I had realised …. I think he should tell her but if he does and it goes wrong … we will lose him … he came back from Hungary , I'm not sure he would come back from this..."

"What if I were to say it wouldn't go wrong …. she is vulnerable, confused and very, very scared but she has strong feelings for him … she just doesn't feel worthy and in her mind relationships don't work and love hurts … she is so busy trying to protect herself, she is hurting herself even more emotionally. She's also still petrified Gareth will do something ….he made accusations of her cheating ….I presume with Harry... and because she had... has these feelings she is blaming herself .. told her that wasn't so … I think she s going to speak to Harry at some point … so hey are you prepared to deal with them being even more flirtatious than now at work ..." Janet laughed.

"If they are both happy I can deal with everything short of discovering them in my office or the cutting room … they are family … they are the most important people in my world after you Janet" he sighed pressing a loving kiss to her head.

"I know my love now we should sleep we are both working tomorrow after all" she turned over settling down to sleep.

Leo and Janet's alarm went off as usual the next morning but as the day began grey and cloudy the sun didn't filter through the curtains and therefore Harry and Nikki slept longer than they had on the two previous mornings. Harry did wake soon enough though and as he had realised on the previous mornings he had woken with Nikki in his arms it felt amazing at least he had felt it these few times even if he never did again.

If, when, he talked to her about his feelings he would be lucky if he saw her again, let alone got to hold her in his arms, she wouldn't want him.

She could have literally anyone mind you he wasn't totally sure she realised that, for some strange reason she never seemed to notice the trail of staring men she left in her wake every day. Men turned and gaped when she entered a room whatever their age or marital status, or so it seemed to Harry.

He at least was noticed even if only as her friend and colleague.

Did he really want to tell her and risk destroying that? If, and in his mind it was a huge if, she did feel even slightly the same the universe would never be the same, his world would never be the same, because she was his world but she might not. She might think it was weird or awkward and the relationship , their friendship would be destroyed. His own personal Armageddon would come.

Could he face that?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all we are getting near the end now only a couple of chapters and an epilogue to go but you have all been awesome reading and reviewing so thank you. Thanks to Izzy Lizzi Lotte and scarletpoppy for reviewing the previous chapter. Glad you liked it!**

"Morning ..." Harry said when Nikki woke a while later still in his arms. To him it was perfect and he had to be careful not to let his mouth say all the things his heart wanted to say.

"Morning, Sorry have you been awake a while …. I've trapped you.." she shifted out of his arms carefully, apologising rapidly.

"Hey its fine Nikki, if I needed to get out I could and would have moved or woken you, you needed the sleep and think about it you slept through last night … that's really good." he smiled sitting up next to her.

"Yeah I know it feels good, I feel good, I'm in a lot less pain today and of course my pain threshold is probably higher because I'm well rested."

"That's true rest always helps …. Leo did say you, we, should rest today … I think he misses us at work!" Harry laughed.

"It was good seeing them last night, talking to Janet helped me think things through a little more,I'm still unsure if I want to report it and to be honest the bruises are going to heal and I can only prove one time … I never said a word to anyone but I know now it wasn't down to what I did or said … I should have known that before but she reassured me, it helped."

"I'm glad ...I'm no psychologist but I guess it was partly a gender thing .. Janet saying it is completely different to me or Leo doing so even if you know its true."

"Yeah I guess" Nikki smiled slightly, sitting here, in bed together, talking felt so natural, they knew each other so well they could talk or not talk and still say everything that needed to be said.

"I'm off to get coffee you feeling up to having one as well or do you want tea again..." Harry smiled slipping out of the bed.

"Tea please... I'll be fine for coffee later but for now tea"

"Ok one mug of tea coming up … or are you going to join me on the sofa with it ..." he asked leaning in the doorway with a smile.

"I'll come down like I said the pain levels are way better today …. I think moving a little would help... could we maybe go out a little later I could do with some fresh air..." she asked as she slipped out of the bed and followed him down to the kitchen.

"Of course … there's a park just round the corner we could go for a little walk... get some air …." he smiled the sleep had obviously done her a lot of good she seemed both physically and mentally a lot better today.

"Thanks Harry... and I don't just mean for the tea" she smiled as she took the mug from him.

"I know you don't, oh I talked to Leo last night by the way and he says whenever is fine with you and mum I can just sort some time off for me … us whatever" Harry added as they headed for the lounge.

"I ..I think I will be ok to be back next week … not going out or doing PM's but helping out doing lab stuff …. paperwork ..."

"I'm not arguing with you, if you feel up to it you can try, but you have to talk to Leo about it …."

"I'll call him tomorrow, today is totally off work … but what I was going to say is you could do it late next week I'll be OK at work with Leo there …. you can have some time alone with her …. which I know you want, you don't need to be looking after me ..." Nikki sighed.

"Its not a burden Nikki stop thinking that, that you will actually let me means a lot but if you are ok being at work with Leo thats fine …. I can pick you up and we could all go for dinner … mum likes you it would be good for us all to spend time together." Harry explained, he didn't add that he was cautious abut her being alone and also that he thought her talking to his mum would help her, his mum really did know what it was like. He Leo and Janet may be able to try and understand the feelings and the pain but his mum knew both the physical and emotional side f what Nikki was dealing with.

However much Harry was desperate for it not to be reality his father had been violent and his mother had lived with that. She, of all the people they knew, could surely help Nikki the most.

He hoped that was true anyway.

That was another reason he was scared to pursue something with Nikki, especially now.

What if he became like his father? He had a temper he knew,everyone knew, that.

He would never, could never forgive himself if that terrifying rage was directed at Nikki in the form of any sort of physical violence ….the thought of that was the only time he could ever come close to understanding his fathers actions at the end, had the realisation of his behaviour been too much?

"Harry, .. Harry...You OK …. you totally just spaced out on me" she asked concerned.

"Sorry … I'm fine not had enough coffee yet that's all" he brushed off the comment.

"Caffeine addict" she teased.

Harry simply stuck his tongue out it wasn't like he could tickle her, that would hurt her, so he would have to be even more childish than that.

"I ...am …. is it ok if I have a bath it will help with the last of the bruising and that … then we could go for that walk …."

"of course Nikki …. that sounds a good plan to me …. let me get in and use the bathroom first then you can relax as log as you need." he grinned disappearing out the door shortly after.

Nikki knew her friend well enough to tell that something was playing on his mind but that he wouldn't, or in his case maybe couldn't, open up to her. He didn't open up on certain issues till he literally reached breaking point, it was the one thing, the only thing, she wished she could change about him. She wanted to change it because seeing him reach that point of emotional agony was hard for her.

She did, however, on this occasion have a fairly clear idea of what was bothering him. It had started when they were talking about his mum so she linked it to the memories of his past , missing his father and the ...oh my goodness of course … Harry's father had been violent nearer the end, probably because of his illness but of course this must be so hard for him.

He had been so scared he was like that at the time, why she had only just remembered this now she wasn't sure . Whatever sort of temper he may have and fears he may have of himself he made her feel safe and she needed to show him that, he wasn't his father, he wasn't Gareth and she wasn't convinced he ever could be, yet his opinion of himself was far too low.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews we are so close to the end now and its all written so you will get the final pieces falling into place soon enough. Thanks for the reviews to scarletpoppy, Lizzi Lotte and whitenessie. Enjoy the chapter!**

Harry was sat glancing through news articles on his laptop when Nikki reappeared downstairs from her bath and on hearing her soft footsteps he glanced up at her with a smile.

"Nice bath?"

"Yes it was thank you and my bruising may hurt less but I have a positive rainbow of colour there …. he really did a number on me didn't he" she said meeting his gaze her eyes filled with un-shed tears not of physical pain but of emotional anguish.

"The injuries I saw n Monday were what I would describe as a significant and violent attack if a case came in with them at work" Harry replied crossing to her and holding her gently. Detaching himself, relating it to work was the only way he could talk about it, think about it even, without feeling sick.

"Before we go on that walk … could you check how they are healing .. you examined them on Monday, you can be objective its all just pain and sadness for me."

"I'm not sure I count as objective when you are my best friend, but I can check on your injuries yes." Harry agreed although it was killing him inside, firstly having to see the injuries again and the evil that had been inflicted on her. Secondly coping with seeing skin that would normally be covered seeing her less than fully dressed and revealed to him in the way he had often dreamed about, it was hard to control himself.

Nikki undid the loose black blouse she was wearing revealing her black lace edged bra to Harry and then her bruised torso now varying shades of purples, blues, browns, yellows and greens as different bruises healed faster or slower depending on their severity.

"Mmm yeah starting to heal fairly well I think … still looks nasty though …." Harry said as he looked her injuries over before running a gentle hand over them.

Nikki groaned slightly, unwillingly she hadn't meant to, but the feel of Harry's hands on her unclothed skin was a lot to handle, she really did need to have that talk with him, if things did go wrong there was always Peppertree and Sara to turn to after all. She had to remember that she wasn't alone however difficult it got

"Sorry did that hurt Nikki,I was trying to be careful" Harry apologised instantly pulling his hand back.

"Just felt a little uncomfortable ...I'm fine …. shall we get ready to go on that walk then" she smiled at him then began to button her blouse once more covering her body from his view. This was both a relief and a sadness in Harry's mind, his feelings for her were so confused and he wanted her in that state of dress for entirely difference, he wanted her to be his.

She'd kill him for saying that even if they were in a relationship, then probably claim justifiable homicide. Nikki Alexander was no man's possession and she never would be no matter how many men wished otherwise. He wanted to have the right to love her and hold her though maybe that was a better way of phrasing what he felt.

"That sounds good and don't worry if we don't go too far today, we can build up" He smiled knowing that no matter her determination and much lower pain levels now walking was likely to exhaust her more than she expected.

"You'll look after me? …. I'm going to be honest because its you, I'm not totally sure how my anxiety levels are going to react to being out you saw what I was like Monday at work and that was before I'd properly acknowledged what happened..." Nikki spoke nervously she felt so stupid, it was the park, Gareth didn't know where she was and nobody else would look twice but she was still scared.

"Of course I will Nikki, I'm glad you can be honest … I've said I'll protect you and that includes protecting you from yourself and your fears OK … If its to hard just say and we can come straight back but I know you, you can do this Nikki" He squeezed her hand gently and smiled.

"I... thanks Harry … that's all I seem to say these days but I mean it. It still hasn't been easy these past few days but you've made it so much easier, actually you always seem to make things easier."

"Well I'm glad … now are we ready to go on this walk?"

"I think so"

The two friends walked slowly to the park near to Harry's home chatting companionably about work colleagues and the lab. They were both avoiding the subject of their own personal lives partly because that would lead to Gareth and feelings of guilt and sadness which neither of them wanted and partly because they were both scared if they did they just might blurt out exactly how they felt which they both thought would be a disaster of epic proportions.

Shortly after they had entered the park Harry felt a sudden spike of tension and the anxiety was rolling off Nikki in waves. He looked to her face and could see the fear in her eyes and see the fight to control her breathing.

"Hey.. shh shh, come on lets go sit down. Nikki breathe in and out nice and slowly for me" Harry indicated the bench just to the right of the path.

"It's OK Nikki, I'm here, I'm going absolutely no where …. you are fine, I won't let him hurt you again" He soothed as they sat on the bench.

"I know that logically …." she shook fidgeting with he hands in her lap, Harry took them in his stilling them and stroking them with his thumb soothing her as best he could.

"It's OK to be scared and upset Nikki, fear is very rarely logical but when you are scared remember there are people here for you and we are going to do our best to make sure he never hurts you again. You are out of that situation now and as your best friend I would do ANYTHING to keep you safe and make you happy." Harry met her eye and she managed a half smile as her breathing steadied and the shaking slowed Harry's words and care helping the fear to dissipate.

"You are seriously the best, best friend anyone could ask for Harry Cunningham" She pulled him into a hug taking care not to hurt herself but wanting to hold him close and not only calm herself but heal the pain she could sense in him as well.

"You make it easy … shall we sit here for a little and then walk back" He spoke into her ear her damp curls brushing his face as he held her close.

"Yeah … ca … can we have a proper talk when we get back, there is some stuff I think I need to say out loud?" Nikki looked up at him apprehensively. She had to tell him if it all went wrong it would hurt but holding it back was hurting so much more.

"Of course, you can always talk to me Nikki you know that …. and nothing will harm our friendship .. you seem nervous but I don't mind what's going on I'll be there whatever happens, OK" he hugged her once more pressing a friendly kiss to her hair relishing in the comfort her hug had brought him.

Nikki hoped he was right and that she wasn't about to make the biggest stake of her life but she needed to say something, keeping it all cooped up inside when they were in this much close company wasn't doing her any good and it could damage their friendship more than just revealing her heart and handing it to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Here is the talk we have all been waiting for this is the last proper chapter then there is an epilogue. Thanks to Lizzi, Lotte Scarletpoppy dinabar and whitnessie for reviewing. Here is the chapter for you all Enjoy!**

"Shall I make us some tea and we can have that chat you wanted ….I can find us biscuits as well if you like." Harry smiled at Nikki as they shed their coats and shoes in the hallway.

"That would be nice" Nikki said slightly stiffly and Harry detected the slight hint of South Africa flow once more into her voice, something he knew happened when she was at her most nervous.

"I told you Nikki I'm not going to let anything stop me being there for you … don't be nervous ..." he squeezed her hand as she turned for the lounge and he headed to make the offered tea and of course find those biscuits.

"I..I feel I should say this … but I don't want to ruin our friendship … it means more to me than anything else … you know that right... you are probably the most important person …." Nikki managed to get out not looking up at him instead staring intently at her mug of steaming tea.

"You are the most important person in my world after my mum Nikki and its not far off being equal ... I understand how you feel and, I presume its why Gareth thought we were in a relationship... having people of the opposite gender who you are that close to who aren't relatives or partners is a little unusual... but then so are we. Why would we want to be normal?" he smiled

"I guess ….he must have seen more to it than we had …. but maybe it was my fault …. because.. maybe on my part however hard I tried to deny it, even to myself, there was more to it for me."she couldn't look up then her eyes were glassy with tears she didn't want him to see, she really wasn't sure she should be telling him even now she had begun.

"More to it … you mean you had... maybe even have feelings beyond our friendship" he asked barely breathing. Was she really telling him this, she couldn't be, he must be dreaming surely? The world couldn't be this perfect.

"Yeah …. look its OK if you don't feel the same way, you wouldn't its me …. I'll stay with Leo and Janet for a few days, then when I can I'll fly out to see Sara for a while maybe work for her.….its OK I won't leave it all awkward for you" she said sadly tears dripping down her cheeks almost moving to stand.

"I've not said a word Nikki let me speak and then if I've made it awkward you can still go .. Can promise you what you said has not made it awkward... I'm just a little shocked …. you said you had been fighting it, denying the feelings …. Lets put it this way you are not the only one. I think I used the other women to distract myself, it didn't work very well though I've had feelings for you for so long Nikki ...I was scared to acknowledge them. I still am in many ways, I tend to hurt those I love and I would rather die than hurt you …." he tipped her face to look at him needing desperately to see her reaction to his words. Hoping against all hopes that she would accept his heart.

"L..Love...me …. why?" Nikki gasped shocked that anyone could feel that for her, no one had in the past, she wasn't even sure her father had truly loved her, if he had would he have hurt her and betrayed her as much as he did.

"Yes Nikki, I don't say it lightly but I can say it to you … I love you …. I'm IN love with you … I've cared about you from when we first met, I loved you as a friend for most of it but I realised a few months ago how I truly felt but you were with Gareth, I thought you were happy. I wanted that, still want that... seeing how much he hurt you … I .. it made .. makes me feel physically sick … I wanted to make you feel better … I wanted to fix it ….I still do …. looking after you has been so difficult but so amazing that you trust me that much." He paused breathing deeply trying to calm his emotions, Nikki was already crying silently him crying as well would not help anything.

"You asked me why I felt that ... why wouldn't I... you clearly don't understand how special you are ….you are passionate, intelligent, caring, beautiful and most importantly of all you put up with me when I am at my worst... what is there not to love... I understand if you can't deal with this and need to go and be with Sara instead... I just ….after you said you had feelings … I couldn't stay silent …." Harry finished .

Two pairs of tear filled eyes met each other, the pair had shared many tears together before but these tears held a different, deeper meaning than tears ever had before.

"I... I've had feelings since we met … we were friends, I didn't think we could be more … I'm … people … especially men don't normally treat me well, I'm left behind or betrayed ….you and Leo have always been different … time and time again you have restored my faith in humanity, you always gave me hope that one day things would be OK and now you are giving me your love …... someone telling me they loved me and meaning it I'm not sure anyone has since mum …. anyone saying it would be good you saying it means more than anything ever could because you mean more than anything to me … and you think I'm beautiful... they .. men … they've never said that."

"Well Nikki you are. Am I going to be allowed to say it a lot more... I know we are both scared and you are still dealing with what happened but can we try this ..."

"Its been coming for so long Harry but I think we should … I think we both need the Faith Hope and Love that we give the other." she smiled tugging him into a hug by their joined hands.

"Nikki, can I kiss you … I did it nice before on the pretence of shutting you up and I wish with all my heart that I hadn't let things fade then …. but I want us to not let the past..." Harry began to speak his explanation becoming tangled and rambling. Nikki stopped him with a kiss that was full of all the unsaid words of the years but also sweet and tender.

"Now he shuts up" she giggled as she pulled away mimicking his words of of many years before.

"You are perfect Nikki..." Harry kissed her tenderly once more and they spent the rest of the day curled together on the sofa knowing that whatever life through at them they could get through it together now they had love on their side.


	21. Epilogue

**Thanks for reading this story everyone my first multi chapter Silent Witness fiction and its been really really enjoyable to do. I am so glad you've all liked it here is the end. Thanks to Lucy, Lotte, Lizzi and KiwiSWfan for reviewing the last chapter and to every single one of you who has reviewed at all it really means a lot! I am going to end it here with this epilogue but if I get the inspiration I may in the future do a sequel or some one shots in the same "universe". So on with the story... goodbye Faith Hope and Love I've enjoyed writing you.**

EPILOGUE

6 months later

"Delivery for you Dr Alexander" the voice of one of the lab techs pulled Nikki from her thoughts as she stared at the tox results for the latest body, they were all normal so this was just a case of natural causes and no foul play involved,she had originally assumed it was natural and once again her gut instinct had been confirmed

"Oh thank you" she smiled widely taking the huge bouquet of flowers from the young man.

She pulled the card from amongst the bright flowers and opened it.

My beautiful Nikki

Happy six month anniversary, I Love you and I always will,

Yours always Harry

Harry was at home healing after falling and breaking his ankle at a particularly muddy scene a few days before but it was six months since they had confessed their feelings and despite all the apprehensions they had shared they were still happy and totally in love. His dream of always was shared by her they both meant the world to each other.

Gareth hadn't contacted her at all since just after the relationship started. On that final occasion he had turned up near her home after an onslaught of texts and Harry had told him, in no uncertain terms, to leave Nikki alone or he would be reported to the police for harassment both that threat and the look on Harry's face had scared him and he had kept away ever since

.She hadn't ever reported what had happened, she knew she should have but she hadn't been able to bring herself to. With little or no proof it would only be word of mouth anyway. Her word against his and he wasn't exactly going to admit he was a woman beating scum-bag.

She had moved on a lot in the six months since then with the help of Leo, Janet, Harry and Harry's mother Anne. Anne had been particularly helpful because she truly did understand what Nikki had suffered and it had helped heal a lot of the hurt for Anne and Harry to both being able to see the situation from a new angle and move forward together as Nikki needed.

Leo walked in to the office to see her in her own little world smiling dreamily at the flowers.

"Oh for goodness sake Nikki I told you to stay off with him for a little while … go on sweetheart go home to him" They had always been close but now Leo was very clearly in Nikki's eyes her father and acted as such even at work at times. It frustrated her at times but at the same time it felt really good having someone there for her in that way.

"I'm fine Leo, you can't do everything on your own and anyway Anne's there, he will be fine."

"He might be fine I'm not so sure about you …. go on the techs can help me …. its quiet at the moment … you are too busy thinking about him to work anyway … and Anne probably needs saving from the KAD by now... go celebrate your anniversary Nikki"

"Thanks Leo my case is definitely natural causes by the way"

"Good now go on you Home!" Leo grinned shooing the younger woman out the lab.

Another six months later (about 1 year since they confessed)

"Leo … can we talk ..." Harry asked his boss hesitantly shortly after Nikki had gone out on a call.

"Of course … are you ok …." Leo looked up concerned Harry seemed more jumpy and nervous than he had in many months.

"I'm … look I want to .. I want to ask Nikki to marry me ….I... she is very traditional about some things so I thought... I thought I would ask your permission not only does she see you as her father but you are probably the closest thing I've had to that role since dad died …... but anyway … um yeah so can I ask her" Harry half smiled though the emotion of the moment was evident on his face

.

"You know the answer is yes Harry I've known since Nikki crashed our labs and our lives that you would end up together. Seeing the pair of you this last year has been amazing you've both been happier, more settled and working better than before... I'm going to sound soppy but you complete each other Harry …. I take it the plan is on your anniversary"

"Yes thanks Leo being able to talk about it with one of the most important people in our lives helps"

"Does Anne know?"

"Yes um she had something I needed …. my grandmothers engagement ring … it was left to me in Dad's will but she had it kept safe for me"

Nikki did, of course, say yes and a little more than eighteen months after finally admitting how they felt Nikki and Harry were married. She became Dr Cunningham which they would use to their advantage to annoy various DI's, particularly Mumford.

They had celebrated the day with those they considered family and there closest friends. Leo had played double duty walking a radiant Nikki to meet a beaming Harry and from there taking over the role of best man. Janet and a visiting Sara had been Nikki's bridesmaids and Anne and a returning and now qualified Charlie had cried their way though the ceremony.

Love was shining all around that day because it was and is the greatest force in the world. It has the power to heal or destroy when removed but they were so much stronger because of it.


End file.
